


【ZRY X你】心动

by threefluffystones



Series: ZRY相关（BG向&乙女向） [3]
Category: zry
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threefluffystones/pseuds/threefluffystones
Series: ZRY相关（BG向&乙女向） [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085717
Kudos: 5





	【ZRY X你】心动

心动

*私设ooc/与现实无关/勿上升真人/圈地自嗨  
*乙女向  
*赠闺蜜/希望你看到后能满足睡张先生的幻想  
*不喜点叉  
*KY勿扰

多年后大学校友聚会，你收到邀请函的时候美国已经进入盛夏。

手指划着这封电子邀请函，照片上有每个人的笑脸。当时班委问你要照片的时候，你正在忙着处理市场年终报告，忘记给照片了。后来想大伙估计也认不出自己的模样了，读大学时还不会化妆，现在已经是集团北美区高管的你，每天都精致妆容的女强人模样。

“聚会你来吗？”

大学好友小雨发来一条微信。

“嗯，来的。本来也要年内调回国内工作了。”

“哇那可太好了！”

没有回复这条微信，正准备关掉微信，小雨又发来一条，“张若昀现在单身你知道吗？”

你脑子有点发懵，不知道该回点什么，犹豫之间又进来一条微信，“而且他也会来聚会。”

“嗯，没他微信，不太清楚他情况。”

慌乱回了一条信息就把手机放到一边，继续看着电脑屏幕想捋顺这份数据报告，越看脑子越乱，果然还是被张若昀扰了心境。

大院子弟，少时爱人，恋爱四五年。只因年少时冲动，看到他线上绯闻就完全不听解释，直接飞到美国接受了新工作。本来同学间一直拿他们当做模范情侣，结果那次分手，一个心伤聚少离多干脆就不听解释，另一个难受多年爱恋却缺乏信任不给机会。

最后就这样隔着太平洋再也没有音讯。

后来你想了想，爱情有时候就是这样吧。时机不对，自己还太幼稚，往往就与那个人失之交臂了。谁也没有错，要是能在更成熟的时候遇上也许又是另一个故事吧。

回到北京的时候正值这里空气最好的时节，你穿着碎花连衣裙，看到来接你的新同事礼貌的打了招呼。

坐上车后新同事问道周末有什么安排，人事这边可以组织一个北京游，方便了解工作的城市。

“不用啦，我周末已经有约，而且我是土生土长的北京人。”

“啊，那这次回来一定有很多朋友要见得吧！”

“嗯，是有一些。”

说完你看向车窗外，经过豪华商区的时候，突然入目一副张若昀的高奢地广。你愣了一下，喃喃自语道，“好久不见了。”

同事听到你在说话，跟着探头，也看到了张若昀的广告海报。

“诶，是张若昀哇，这应该是新换上的。你知道吗？他现在真的顶流了，去年拿了影帝，今年暑假档电影还大卖，下半年他那个剧估计一播更加不得了。”

“顶流？”

“哦哦，是国内描述明星人气高热度大的意思。”

“嗯，那挺厉害的。”

“对啊，母公司正在换中华区代言人，他也是备选之一。毕竟演技好外形好还单身的线上男星，国内也不是很多了。”

“哦这样啊。”

同事看你兴致缺缺也没有再聊下去，你继续看着窗外，想这个周末就要见到刚才被吹的天花乱坠的顶流影帝了，内心有点茫然。

这种茫然持续到周末，直到来到聚会的饭店还没有消失。

站在包厢门口，你停住了脚步，有点不太敢推开门。

化了点淡妆，头发轻轻披肩，穿了件无袖收腰的经典小黑裙，配上一双中跟尖头黑丝绒高跟，你尽量让自己今天得体大方。

刚准备推门进去，耳边突然有人叫你的名字。

一侧头，自己就跌入一双熟悉的眼眸中。  
是他，张若昀。

他变得越发好看，三十岁的男人褪去了当年的青涩。黑色的西装，沉淀了他优雅矜贵的气质。曾经年少迷恋的puppy eye，如今眼神深邃。看着他靠近，你不由自主地让了让身子。

两个人就这样站在门口互相对视着，都想说点什么，张开口都什么也说不出来。对视的眼神中，仿佛都在看过去的那些时光，也仿佛都想看透现在的对方。

其实这还是分手后的第一次相见，你内心的茫然被无限的恍惚所取代。

“我们进去吧。”

也不知过了多久，他终于先开口说话。

你轻轻嗯了一声，伸手握住门把想要打开包厢的门，谁知张若昀也刚好伸出手开门。猝不及防间，你的手就被他握住了。下一秒你慌张地想把手抽出来，却感觉张若昀的手掌在收紧。

“... ...”

你一双眼幽幽地看向他，这个男人握紧你的手，张嘴似乎有话要说。

下一刻后面就想起其他的同学的声音，“哟，这不是我们小张影帝吗？杵在门口干啥呢？” 

你快速地收回手，没有去看张若昀的表情，接着一脸镇定地转身看向身后之人。

“诶，这位是？”看着老同学一脸想不起你的模样，你好心的自报上名字。对方瞬间一脸惊讶的表情，“天啊你这也变化太大了吧，如今大美女一位啊！” 

说完他的眼神在你和张若昀之间扫来扫去，然后一脸恍然大悟的表情。

“嘿嘿不好意思，不是打扰你们了吧。”

“没有！” 你赶紧抢话，只见张若昀却站在你身旁完全没有要解释的样子。

“咳咳那我先进去了。”

老同学拍拍你俩的肩膀，自己赶紧先溜了进去。又留下你们二人，四目相对。

“女士优先”

张若昀非常绅士的伸了伸手，你轻轻颔首，然后走进了包厢。

众多老同学看到大学期间的模范恋人一起走进来的时候都愣了一下，加上两人今天的穿着又十分默契，一时拿不准是约好的还是凑巧。幸好你的老友小雨打破沉默，把你引到她身边坐下，张若昀则被带到了你对面的位置上。

来参加聚会的同学基本都是有头有脸的成功人士，人数并不太多，一个大圆桌刚好坐下。刚开始大伙还有点拘谨，彼此寒暄着，两三杯红酒下去之后气氛就活跃了起来。有人突然cue到了你，举杯敬向你。

“没想到啊，我们当初的小白花如今落得如此妩媚动人，而且听说你就要回国发展了，来我敬你一杯！” 说着这同学就端着酒杯绕道你座位边，给你敬了一杯白酒。

你不好意思地喝下了一小杯红酒，毕竟国外多年的生活已经太久不沾白酒了。接着全桌的人都开始互相走动敬酒，男士几乎都是举着白酒杯子，你被起哄也跟着喝了点。

正感觉脸有点发烧，你想起身去洗手间，没有注意到又有人来找你喝酒。结果一起身就撞到了酒杯，两个人身上都撒了酒，你赶紧侧身要道歉就发现来的是张若昀。

“抱歉抱歉”

“没事儿，我去洗洗就好了。”

“那你也带着她去一下，她裙子上也全是！” 旁边的小雨突然推了你一下，让张若昀带着你一起去。

你和他都愣了一下，半晌不知道怎么说话。

“嗯，一起吧。”

说完他就往门口走去，你看到他如此坦然也不好矫情，小碎步跟上他。

走廊上，你轻轻跟在他身后。比起记忆中的身形，似乎有些不一样了，更加宽厚，更加沉默。以前两个人恋爱的时候，张若昀走在前面总会蹦跳几步，然后回头一脸嫌弃地看着你，

“小短腿快跟上来”

但当时的他边说还会边伸出手让你牵着他。你会小跑步跟上他，拉住他的手，然后下一秒你往往会被拉进他得怀里，被亲亲抱抱一会，才会重新牵好手继续同行。

现在回想起来，真是又甜又伤。

一边回忆着一边跟在他身后，你一不小心就撞到了他后背上。

“你没事吧，”张若昀赶紧转身扶住你。

“没事，可能就是喝了点酒，脚步有点虚。”

“嗯，那 ......” 他另一只手环住你，“我还是先送你回家吧。”

他的体温刻在你身上，你不敢抬头，轻声答应着。

你现在住的地方是公司安排的酒店公寓，电梯密码直达。张若昀帮你和同学们交代了之后，就带着你上了保姆车。坐在车上你有点不安的问道，

“不会害的你被拍吧？”

“没事，我不在意这些花边新闻。”

“那麻烦你了。”

“没事 ... ... 你，这些年还好吗？”

“嗯挺好的。”

“那就好。”

“你呢？”

“也还行。”

“那就好。”

然后车内陷入了无尽的沉默，窗外的霓虹一路闪过，你和张若昀并排坐在后座，各自看向车窗外。仿佛城市千篇一律的霓虹有着无尽吸引力，总之就是不敢侧身看一眼身边坐着的人。

突然车内电台播放器一首歌。

《All Right》

“你这首歌还挺好听的。” 你不假思索地脱口而出。

“你有听我的歌吗？” 

张若昀声线里带着雀跃，你发现自己下意识说漏嘴了，也不知道怎么圆场就干脆闭嘴不回答。

车厢又陷入了沉默，好在车马上就到了公寓的地下停车场。在张若昀的坚持下你和他一起进入了电梯，电梯里只有你们两个人，想着估计又是一路沉默。你有点后悔为什么挑的公寓要是高层，这一路的沉默简直折磨人。

突然张若昀出手按键，电梯停了下来。你不解地看向他，谁知他有点愤懑地扯了扯领带，然后一个侧身就把你按在电梯上。

“你干嘛？！”

“为什么不辞而别？为什么离开这么久都不联系我？为什么回来了不告诉我？为什么见面了还......” 

他越说头越低，把你整个人压在电梯墙上，质问间的热气喷在你的脖颈，让你全身不由自主紧绷起来。抬眸看到他有点痛苦的模样，仿佛憋了许久终于问出了这些话。你张了张嘴，想说点什么。

下一秒他就吻住了你的唇。

熟悉的唇舌，熟悉的亲吻，不熟悉得强势和掠夺。你只感觉自己整个人都被他的唇舌带着失去了意识，双手被他摁在墙上，他的腿挤进你的双腿之间。亲吻变得更加炽热，仿佛带着欲望要把你燃烧。

“嘶！”

下一刻你的下唇被他突然咬了一口，疼痛让你清醒起来。

“你是狗吗！”

你有点生气地想推开他，整个人却被他钳制住。

“对，我是狗，我就喜欢咬你！” 张若昀眼神不明地着看着你，“终于不装了是不是，不装不熟，不装沉默，不装矜持。你还忘不了我是不是？”

仿佛被人戳中心思，你恼羞成怒地要推开他。越挣扎张若昀的怀抱越抱越紧，他的头垂在你的颈窝里，声音闷闷传来。

“想再抱一抱你真难。”

后来你俩相对无言的在电梯里看着彼此很久，最终什么也没发生，张若昀绅士地把你送回了家。他走之前你拉住他的手，轻声说，

“这次不会了。”

“嗯？”

那晚他送你回家被记者拍到送上了热搜，还没多久，营销号就爆料他和另一个女顶流的绯闻直接让微博瘫痪。一来二去，也就没有舆论再来关注你，他为此加了你的微信，特意解释了一番。

之后好几周，这个人仿佛就像消失在你生活里一样，又仿佛是住在你的世界一样。电视里有他，广告是他，电影院有他，热搜有他。

最后连你集团下的高级香水品牌也决定让他做代言人，这下你的工作里也开始有了他。

本来作为中华区高层你只需要参与决策事物，完全不用亲身和明星团队接触，偏偏这次对方工作室指定要你参加全程商务活动。

\- 我今天要拍物料。

拿起手机就看到张若昀发来的一条微信。

\- 嗯。

\- 要来吗？

\- 好。

来到摄影棚的时候，你看到大伙已经在工作了。摄影师正在引导张若昀摆姿势，他穿着修身的黑色暗花西装，细长的领带让他格外有精英感。手上带着代言高奢的最新男士腕表，金丝框眼镜也是香家下一季主打eyewear。这个男人从头到脚几乎都被当今几大品牌给瓜分了，因此母公司对这次香水代言的合作很是满意。

从监视频里看着这个男人，修长的手指骨节分明，嘴唇柔软，眼神深邃，笑起来却又是如当初的少年般沁人心脾。你有点脸红地看着屏幕里的他，想了想还是先出去一下。

拍摄工作完成后，工作室请所有吃饭，你本来打算离开却被张若昀的经纪人给架了过去。

这群人来到京圈天后开的一个私人会所里，这次你避无可避地坐在了张若昀旁边。好在工作室这边没人知道你俩的关系，你也只当做普通的工作应酬。

张若昀帮你夹了一块鱼肉，去掉了鱼皮，放到你碗中。

“吃吧，这里的菜不错。”

他还记得你吃东西的习惯，心中一暖，你就抬头冲他笑了起来。

暧昧的灯光下，你看到他睫毛落在皮肤上的影子，仿佛落在了你的心头上。你心尖一颤，脸有点红红地低下来，然后就听到他嘶哑的声音在耳边响起。

“你脸红了。”

桌上的一群人一看两人贴近的模样马上跟着起哄起来，工作室的小黄递过一杯鸡尾酒就贼兮兮笑到，“怎么样？我们小张帅不帅？”

你不好意思地接过酒，好喝的长岛冰茶，灌了一大口之后笑笑地回答道，“帅呀。”

接着摄影师木木又打趣道，“他帅你美，我看你俩坐一起就很配哈哈哈！”

“哟木哥，会说话啊！”

“那是！来来来喝酒！”

饭桌上气氛顿时就刮躁起来，本来你还在尴尬刚才的打趣，但是看到大伙也没有太在意就继续笑着边喝酒边吃菜。

你很少饮酒，从未觉得长岛冰茶如此好喝，却也不知道这酒其实是后劲很强的烈性酒。

酒足饭饱后所有人都前呼后拥地转到会所深处的私人温泉里休憩，你也撑着桌子要站起来，结果手一落空，整个人就是去平衡感要往下跌。

下一秒你就跌进了一个怀抱里，好熟悉。

你抬头一看，金丝框眼镜的男人，“哈哈哈的的，你戴这玩意真傻！”

“你喝醉了。”

“我才没有！”

“你喝了起码五杯长岛冰茶。”

“就是啊！喝茶怎么会醉！”

“唉，来我扶你。”

“不行我没醉我要自己走！”

你挣开他踉跄地往前走了两步，下一秒就一屁股坐到地上，迷茫地抬头看向张若昀，

“的的，我真的好像醉了。”

只见他略带宠溺地摇了摇头，轻轻一把将你公主抱在怀里。

“我们去哪？”

“泡温泉。”

“我好像没带衣服呀。”

“这里有。”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

你被抱进一个单人的温泉处，周围砌着一圈假山石头，围成了一个独立的私密空间，只能刷指纹才能从远处的门里进来。

张若昀将你放在可以容下两个人的舒适躺椅上，他自己正准备去储物篮里拎出衣服来给你们俩换上。

你躺在椅子上，只觉得脑子被眼前的小温泉热气蒸得越发迷糊，起身就往温泉里走去。

今天因为要看张若昀的拍摄，你特地穿了一件淡米白色吊带系带修身连体裤。当时还想着一定要简洁大方，不能让时尚圈的人看了觉得自己不够chic。这一身连体裤一入温泉，就被浸湿完全贴合在身上。

你站在温泉池里，身体的曲线纤毫毕现。

“张若昀！”

他一回头看你，就有点愠怒地来到池边。

“喂，以前怎么没发现你喝醉酒会发酒疯！”

“切我以前也没发现你穿西装好看啊！”

张若昀抬了抬下巴，蹲在池边，眼神晦暗地看着你，

“宝宝，你最好上来换个袍子。你现在这样子不合适。”

从他的角度，居高临下看到的是深深的乳沟，和圆润的胸型。连体裤被浸得透明，让你的内衣都颜色样式都被看了个透。

可是听他这么一说，你就不开心了，合不合适是什么意思？

你趴到池边，向他泼了泼温泉水，张若昀的裤管瞬间就被打湿。他解了解袖口，又大力扯了一把领带，指节分明，在这昏暗的月光和灯光下显得格外修长。你想着舔一口这手指，一定口感很好。

脑子还没想明白什么回事，身体就先动了起来。你微微前倾，一伸手拽住他的左手中指，一张口就含住指尖。津津有味地吮吸着，舌头绕着他的手指缠绕。抬头看到张若昀喉结动了动，跟着又一次扯了扯领带。你松开口，一丝津液连着你的唇和他的手指，灯光下泛着欲望的光。

你看着他，妩媚笑了起来，“真好吃！”

“宝宝，你这样很危险知不知道。”

“切，” 你双手托腮靠在池边，撇嘴看向他，“那你上次在电梯里更加过分好不好！”

“过分？” 他笑了笑，“知道什么更过分吗？”

张若昀眸色转深，仿佛变了一个人。只有他自己知道，这几年无数患得患失缠绵悱恻的梦里，那个欲求不满的人才是真的他。

他将刚才被你舔过的手指放进自己口中津了一口，然后抽出手指，捏住你的唇，将指尖的口水抹在你的唇上。

莫名其妙你既感到欲望又感到生气。

“喂！谁说你可以碰我的！”

话音未落，你的身体又先一步你的脑子，伸手扯住他的领带，将张若昀一把拽到温泉池里。

哈哈大笑地看着他在池子里扑腾了几下，丝毫没有意识到可能的后果。

只见张若昀站起身来，脱掉西装扔到一边，右手利落的解开领带，然后一步步逼向你。此刻的你有点花痴地看着张若昀，他上半身只着西装，已被水打湿贴在身上，健美的身形若隐若现。却完全没看到他黑沉沉的眼眸，还有张开的双唇。

直到你被逼到背靠池边才反应过来，张若昀整个人都变了。之前所有的彬彬有礼温文尔雅一下子全没了，整个人又欲又凶，仿佛要把自己剥光吃透。下意识你想躲开他，却被他的身体紧紧压住靠在池边，石块堆砌的池子，咯得你背脊有点疼。

接下来，张若昀拿着领带一把将你的手拽到身后捆住。

这下你觉得分外别扭，自己的姿势让胸部额外凸起，磨在他的胸前。偏偏今天为了配合这身系带连体裤穿了一件轻便的bralet，整个胸部因为温泉水的打湿几乎和半裸没区别。不舒服地想要挣开被绑在后面的双手，却让胸前的凸起更加摩擦着他的身体。

张若昀看着眼前肖想许久的肉体，双手捧住你的脸，一低头就吻了下来。

嘴唇被一遍遍吮吸着，舌头也带着体液撩起你体内的欲望。你被他吻得感觉全身酥麻，仿佛要与这一池温泉水融为一体，双腿间也因为唇舌的热吻流出一股股热潮。

突然感觉肩膀一凉，张若昀伸手将你两个系带全部解掉，连体裤就被他一下就给顺了下来。泉水的润滑，让你瞬间就被剥了个干净，只剩下贴身内衣裤穿在身上。

脸颊一红，你呜咽出声，有些不好意思地想挣扎一下。

谁知他提起你的双腿，缠在他腰间，左手托住你的臀部，下一秒右手手指就绕过裤裆直接插进了小穴里。

由于温泉水的缘故，完全不需要任何前戏和润滑，他的手指毫无顾忌地就滑了进来，被你的小穴紧紧吸住。

“宝宝，我好想你，” 他边狂乱的吻着你，边呢喃着，“想你的笑，想你的眼睛，想你的身体。想疯了。”

唇舌被吻得发麻，下半身又被他的手指插入，你整个人酥麻得全身都在叫嚣，颤栗。

张若昀的手指在她的体内来回抽插，一根两根，大拇指挤压着肿胀的阴蒂。他的手指在小穴里模拟着生殖器的抽插，不停打圈，摸索着你体内的那个高潮点。终于触到那一处身体的开关，因为手指的挤压触碰让你全身紧绷，下体瞬间就涌出一股热流。

你整个人软到根本站不起，仰头就嘤咛了起来。

看到你已经动情，张若昀不死心地贴着你的耳朵边啃噬，“想我吗？这些年你想我吗？”

你咬着牙齿不肯松口，张若昀仿佛故意逗你一下，又加入一根手指，用力刺激穴道里那一处G点。就在你感觉即将要达到高潮的时候，他却将手指全部抽了出来。

无尽的空虚和难受包裹着你，这时张若昀咬着你的耳垂，“想我吗宝宝？”

“想 ... 想 ...”

他才笑了起来，三根手指一齐插入你紧致的小穴里，摸到那处粗糙处就是一通刺激。下体一阵收缩，你只感到快感在阴道里爆炸，全身颤栗起来，一股股地体液浇在张若昀的手指上。

就这样站在温泉池里，你被张若昀直接指奸到了高潮。

“宝宝，我好想要你。想要操你。这些年一直在想。”

话一出口，他就把手指从小穴中抽了出来，将你转过身子，拉开裤链掏出自己已经粗硬到不行的肉棒。弯下你的腰，右手从后握住你的胸乳，左手扶着肉棒直接顺着满池液体插进你的身体里。

插进的那一刻，两人同时发出满足的喘气声。

“宝宝你太紧了。”

他尝试着抽动下体，却感觉被你的小穴箍到爆炸。几年的分开，张若昀不可能就这样缴械。他用力一挺腰，将肉棒插的更深，惹的你仰头呜咽了起来。

本来你已经因为高潮而完全站不住了，张若昀肉棒在你体内的膨胀却又掀起了又一股欲流。

“的的，我没力气。”

听到你亲昵喊着他，张若昀轻轻吻了吻你的背。左手解开绑在你手腕间的领带，下一刻将你捞起来，从后面捧起你的身子，他将肉棒从小穴里抽出，两个人都低沉地轻吟了一下。

“来宝宝，上岸去。”

两个人离开温泉池，张若昀脱掉自己的衬衫，又顺势脱掉下半身所有的衣物。

他躺倒在躺椅上，肉棒直直地立着，张若昀看向走过来的你，诱惑地开口道，

“宝宝坐上来。”

一把拉过你，你软绵绵地趴在他身上，半天才撒娇到，“的的，我真的没力气了。”

“宝宝，”张若昀摩挲着你的下巴，“你高潮了，我这还没解决呢。”

下一秒他就把你翻过身侧躺在躺椅上，他移了一下侧躺在你的身后。然后张若昀抬起你的一只腿，握着粗大的肉棒就直接插进还是湿漉漉的小穴里。

他一只手枕在你的头下，另一只手握住你的臀部，下半身挺动着肉棒在温暖紧致的小穴里来回抽插。你的臀部向后撅起，双腿夹紧，阴唇因为第一次高潮已经肿胀外翻，夹得张若昀的肉棒格外舒服。这个姿势又让小穴紧紧吸住他的肉棒，一时间穴道里的热流一股股浇在他的龟头上，让张若昀感觉整个人爽到了极致。

下体抽插带着的噗嗤作响声，在这个私密的空间显得格外响亮。两个人粗重的喘气声，下体抽插的液体声，你忍不住的娇喘声，所有的声音交织成多重刺激。

你的下身又酥又热，感觉只能随着对方的节奏在欲海里翻滚沉浸，穴道不停收缩，惹得张若昀无法自持。

他突然用力猛地抽插，手紧紧捏住臀部，又快又爽的摩擦让他感觉下一刻自己就要爆发。肉棒不住的抽射，灭顶的快感从穴道蔓延到两个人全身，张若昀赶紧抽出肉棒，白浊的精液就全部射在了你的大腿上。

良久后，他抱起你走进温泉，温柔地给你洗了洗身子。脱掉你的内衣裤，将你从后紧紧抱在怀里。

张若昀的头窝在你的颈间，依赖得来回摩挲。两具身体赤裸地紧紧相拥，热热的温泉水裹着两人。

“宝宝。”

“嗯？”

“别走了好不好，留在我身边。”

“嗯”

张若昀开心的收紧了双手，轻轻地说，

“跟我回家，我们继续。”


End file.
